


Devas

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hajime, Gundham and the Devas in bed one morning.





	Devas

When Hajime awakes to find four sets of tiny feet in his hair and legs nudged against his own, it takes him a few seconds to process what the heck is going on. And then he remembers.

The person in his bed is Gundham, his boyfriend. Gundham had a horrible meltdown last night (they tried to French kiss and it gave him awful sensory issues), and Hajime didn’t want to leave him alone. So an embarrassed Gundham agreed and fell asleep in Hajime’s bed, and they fell asleep squashed up in Hajime’s single bed.

And the four sets of feet in his hair must be the ~~hamsters~~ Devas, having climbed on Hajime during the night. Not that he minds; he likes the Devas, and he’s got to be honest that it’s really sweet to know they trust him.

So despite the unusual situation he has found himself in, he isn’t in a hurry to get up. Instead, Hajime just lies there and waits for Gundham to wake up.

When he does, Gundham groans and, when noticing Hajime, mumbles, “Good morning to me, my Hajime.”

 _My Hajime._ Hearing that still puts a stupid smile on Hajime’s face.

“Morning. Are you feeling okay?”

“My sleep more than reenergised this mortal body, so you need not fret about me. To chance the subject,” he says, smiling, “the Devas have certainly taken a liking to you.”

Hajime smiles. “They have, haven’t they?”

“And for your information, they only trust mortals who understand the ways of the Lord of Ice Tanaka Gundham.”

Pretty sure that was a compliment, Hajime smiles. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.”


End file.
